The Lost Three Series
Takes place during the Apocalypse in Supernatural's Season 5, Sam and Dean awaken to reveal they have concentrated Demon Blood in them allowing them to call on the power of Lucifer as Anti-Christs, they accept the aid of a New Angel to fight the Apocalypse but that Angel isn't what he seems. Story Characters Hunters and Allies: *'Dean Winchester' - A Main Character of the Series, it is learned by the Apocalypse that his father was possessed discreetly by a Parasitic Demon when he was consummated. *'Sam Winchester' - A Main Character of the Series, it is learned by the Apocalypse that his mother was possessed discreetly by a Parasitic Demon when he was consummated. *'Simon Legate' - An Angel working with the Winchesters, later is revealed to want the Rings of the Horsemen for his own ends, revealed to be Samael: the Archangel of Death (third oldest of the three sons of God) whose powers were sealed through his creations' (the Horsemen's) rings which he needs to wear all four with his own to undo. *'Caleb Ross' - A supporting Character whom replaces Anna as one of the Angelic Allies of the Winchesters, Caleb was revealed to be a talented Hunter, later however it is revealed that he is the Angelic son of Orphan and Samael but he had his Grace ripped out when he refused to fight in the war. Lucifer and Hell: *'Lucifer' - A Fallen Archangel and Michael's Twin Brother, Lucifer is the spark that starts the Apocalypse, the Seven Satans follow his commands and the Horsemen follow his commands. Lucifer has mostly given up his goals, desiring instead that Orphan returns to a position of power to take God's place, ruling justly and decisively. *'Orphan' - A Fallen Angel of unimaginable power, later revealed to the Archangel of (Natural) Order/Nothingness and the oldest Child of God, is in a three way relationship with Samael and Yahweh. His goals differ from Lucifer's, Orphan wants to return to Heaven and take over, as was his right as the next and eternal God. *'Apolly' - A Son of Lucifer and Michael, brother of Abaddon the Demon King, Apollyon once fell in love with a very powerful Angel and because of this he was kicked out of Heaven however Azazel instead found him before leading him to Hell and the containment area outside of Lucifer's Cage. *'Meg' - A Demon faithfully loyal to her "father" and "grandfather", she is usually working alongside Ruby, another female Demon whom together are the next rising stars in the current generation of Demons. *'Ruby' - A powerful Demon whom pretended to be weak in order to get Sam Winchester to kill Lilith, she was killed suddenly by Dean using the "Demon Killing Knife", she was revived however by Orphan to be a loyal asset to his cause. Heaven: *'Michael' - The Archangel of Fire and current Viceroy of Heaven, his best friend is Raphael whom heavily pushes for the final battle of the Apocalypse and this causes Michael to waver, Michael constantly seeks an alternative to fighting in secret and believes that through Orphan's rise to power he may find it. *'Raphael' *'Zachariah' Others: *'Yahweh' - A powerful Angel sealed away by God awaiting Samael and Orphan to gather enough power to free him, the second oldest of God's Children and the Archangel of Life (or Creation), is usually mistaken for God. *'Gabriel' - One of the Youngest Archangels, Gabriel fled Heaven during the War in Heaven, he is currently going by the name of Loki and is a Norse Pagan God. *'Eve' - The Mother of All Monsters and one of Orphan's creations, she and Purgatory were both created by Orphan, while Purgatory became his collection dumping ground Eve became its caretaker. Trivia Category:Fanfiction